Megane Guys
by InYourNightmares
Summary: Sayuri has a thing for megane guys, and guys with biceps. Ryugazaki Rei is the perfect and beautiful combination of both. Rei/OC. M rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gou waited patiently for the boys to gather for their first official practice in the pool. She had her entire training regimen ready, and she waved at Haruka and Makoto when they came out in their swimsuits. They looked excited. Well, Makoto looked excited. Haru just had a slight gleam in his eyes. Nagisa bounced out a few moments later too, with a grin.

"Where's Rei-kun?" Gou asked finally, looking at Nagisa expectantly. "He's late."

"He stopped to talk to someone," Nagisa explained with a shrug. They all waited patiently, looking at the entrance until Rei finally came out, still fully dressed. A girl with a mess of curly brown hair just past her shoulders followed him, smiling happily. Nagisa waved at them and called out. "There he is! Rei-chan! And Sayuri-chan? What are you doing here?"

Rei flushed, rubbing his neck uncomfortably and glancing at the cheerful girl. He looked as though he really didn't want her there, but had no choice. "Um, Sayuri-chan wants to sit in on practice today. Is that all right?"

Gou nodded and smiled at the girl. She didn't mind potential swim club members sitting in on their training. It would be nice to have a girl on their team, so she welcomed her warmly. "Of course she can! It's nice to meet you, Sayuri-chan! I'm the manager, Matsuoka Kou."

Sayuri smiled and greeted her warmly as Rei hurried back into the locker rooms to change into his swimsuit. "Nice to meet you too, Kou-chan!" Sayuri chirped. "I promise I won't intrude on your practice, I'll just watch quietly from the corner. You guys go ahead and do your thing," Sayuri assured her, settling down on one of the pool chairs to the side of the pool. Gou nodded, just as Rei came out wearing his swimsuit.

Sayuri sat quietly at one end of the pool, watching while Gou discussed their training regimen with Rei, Makoto and Nagisa. She pulled out her cell and earphones, placing the earbuds in her ears before blasting a nice song and leaning back to stare at the boys. _Ah, music and a nice view. This is the best club ever! I should just quit the Sewing Club, it's full of girls._

As the boys split up to warm up by doing exercises, Gou moved over to sit next to Sayuri and make conversation. She glanced at the girl quickly, noticing that while she wasn't quite slim, she had long legs and her curvy body seemed in shape. "Ne, Sayuri-chan, are you a good swimmer?" she asked, as Sayuri tugged out her earphones. "It would be nice to have a girl swimmer on the team, I don't swim myself."

"Oh. I'm not bad, I suppose. I entered a few competitions in middle school but I never won anything significant," Sayuri explained, noticing the curious look Gou was giving her. She laughed. "Don't get me wrong Kou-chan. I'm here because I couldn't pass up the chance to see Rei-chan half naked."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Sayuri sighed dreamily. "I wish. I have this thing for megane guys and guys with biceps. Rei-chan is the perfect and beautiful combination of both. It's like chocolate for my eyes. Just look at him. Such a gorgeous man is a threat to society." She sighed again as she watched Rei stretch his arms above his head, biceps flexing.

Gou laughed. "Well, biceps were about 75% of my motivation to join the club," she admitted. "Although your obsession with glasses… I don't know. I'm not really seeing it."

"You have no idea of the power those chunks of plastic carry," Sayuri replied seriously. "They make a guy look intelligent, mysterious and sensitive all at the same time. It's twice the seductive power. It screams _Yes, my body is beautiful but I can also seduce you with my mind."_

Gou blinked in surprise. She'd never seen a girl so attracted to _glasses,_ but to each their own. She nodded and smiled. "Well, if you join the Swim club, you can watch Rei-kun all the time. Not to mention we go to Samezuka Academy for joint practice at times and there are tons of hot megane guys there."

Sayuri blinked. "Really? You're killing me, Gou-chan. I might just join if you keep saying stuff like that."

Gou smiled. "We'd love to have you. Anyway, watch for today and you can decide later."

"Will do."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rei changed back into his uniform after the first terrible swim practice, and hurried out of the swimming pool area. He was hoping to get away before Sayuri could catch him, but he realized he wasn't fast enough when he heard pattering footsteps and a small hand tugged at his arm. "Rei-chan! Where are you running off to that fast?"

Rei glanced at Sayuri, her curly hair framing her smiling face and flushed red. He'd humiliated himself in front of her today, by not being able to swim at all. He'd thought that he'd be fine since he learned all the theories, but… "What is it, Sayuri-chan?" he asked irritably.

"So… you can't swim, huh?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Rei stiffened. "I learn quickly."

"I'm sure you do. Don't worry, Rei-chan. It doesn't make you any less attractive." She sighed and a dreamy look came over her face as she looked at him. "You're perfect in all your imperfections. Besides, you were really rocking that penguin speedo."

Rei glanced at her, turning even redder. Sayuri never shied away from making lewd comments or fawning over him like a lovestruck teenager. He didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed; she was probably joking anyway. There was no way somebody could see that terrible display and still be attracted to him. "I borrowed it from Nagisa. Anyway, you got what you wanted, you watched my practice. Are you happy now?"

"I don't know. Gou-chan got me thinking. Maybe I'll join the club."

Rei stared. "What? You can't!"

"Why not?" Sayuri pouted, grabbing his arm. "I thought you'd want to see me in a swimsuit, Rei-chan."

Rei wrenched his arm away. He _did w_ ant to see Sayuri in a swimsuit, although he wasn't about to admit that to her. He was more concerned about his lack of swimming skills. He refused to keep embarrassing himself in front of her. He sighed and frowned. That just meant he would have to work harder. "Do whatever you want."

"You're so mean, Rei-chan. You're lucky you're hot," Sayuri replied, just as they reached the turning for her home. She smiled and waved at him. "Anyway, I have to go this way. Bye!"

"Bye," Rei muttered, watching her leave.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **A/N – This is another attempt at a Free! fanfic! The M rating will come during later chapters. Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ne, Rei-chan," Nagisa asked on the way to practice the next day. "What's with you and Sayuri-chan? Are you two dating? She's always flirting with you and teasing you."

Rei shrugged, hitching his bag up on his shoulder. "Sayuri's been like that since middle school. We were both on the track team and she started following me around. Something about having a fetish for guys with glasses. She's not serious about it, she just likes flirting."

"Have you ever asked her out?"

"Not really." Rei frowned, picturing the slightly clumsy, messy-haired little girl who was too open about her sexual preferences for her own good, and had a knack for not knowing when to stop talking. He couldn't imagine himself dating her. "She's… not beautiful. She's clumsy and a complete mess."

Nagisa shrugged. "Gou-chan says she's joining the club. Apparently she's a good swimmer."

Rei scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"Maybe we'll get to see her swim today!" Nagisa chirped excitedly as they slipped into the dressing rooms. Rei quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, revealing his speedo underneath. He stuffed his clothing and bag into a locker and then quickly padded out into the pool area, where Gou and Makoto were waiting. Haruka was already in the water, and…

"Sayuri-chan?" Rei demanded, watching the figure that was hoisting herself up the pool steps. Her usually messy brown hair was tied back neatly into a ponytail, revealing the sharp angles of her cheeks. The swimsuit was nothing special; a black one piece, but it clung to her body, showing each smooth curve that her baggy uniform had hidden, including a hint of cleavage. Her long legs moved with ease, and as she shook her wet hair lightly, a few wet strands escaped the rubber band and framed her face.

Nagisa came up behind Rei, giving him a playful punch in the back. "Still not beautiful, Rei-chan?" he teased his friend, who's jaw was hanging open. Then he turned and waved at Sayuri. "Sayuri-chan! You decided to join!"

"Nagisa-chan!" Sayuri greeted happily. "Yes, I did. Come on, race me," she invited him over and they both dived smoothly into in adjacent lanes. Rei gaped as he watched her body fly through the air and slide into the water in one fluid motion. It wasn't anywhere near as amazing as Haruka's stroke, but in its own way it was…

Beautiful.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, no luck today either, huh?" Sayuri asked with a smile as she sat next to Rei, their legs dangling in the water. Rei gulped, trying not to watch the way her legs smoothly kicked in and out of the surface. He'd spent most of today's practice trying not to stare at Sayuri in her swimsuit and he hadn't managed to swim yet.

"No," Rei muttered. "Kou-chan says I only have a week."

"You can do it," Sayuri assured him, patting his arm lightly. Rei shuddered. He liked the soft feeling of her fingers as she traced his biceps. "Wow… these are so pretty…" she sighed dreamily and Rei rolled his eyes. Well. There was the old Sayuri again.

"Stop doing that, it tickles," Rei snapped, pulling his arm away from her touch. He tried to hide the reddening of his face and shot her a sideways glance. "I didn't know you could swim."

"My uncle was a swim coach when I was in middle school," Sayuri explained with a shrug, still kicking her legs slightly in the water. She stretched the leg out, pointing her toes like a ballerina. "He taught me pretty well, but he moved to Europe last year. Ne, Rei-chan, how is it that someone like you can't swim? You're so good at everything."

Rei shrugged. "I don't know. I was up all night reading the theories."

Sayuri laughed. "You and your theories. It's good to be well-read, Rei-chan, but you can't learn _everything_ from books. I swear, the night before you lose your virginity, you would read up on every detail of how to do that too." She tried to mimic how he usually muttered calculations under his breath. "Entry angle 90 degrees perpendicular, acceleration 5 m/s, thrust required to penetrate-"

"Shut up, do you hear yourself?" Rei yelled, his cheeks turning a furious red. Did this girl have no shame? How could she t _alk_ about things like that, when she was wearing nothing but a swimsuit and there was a guy sitting next to her? His speedo suddenly began feeling extremely uncomfortable and he quickly slid down into the water so she would notice. "I'm going to try swimming again. Go be perverted elsewhere," he snapped, quickly moving away from her.

"Rei-chan! Come back!" Sayuri yelled teasingly. "Can I touch your biceps again?"

"No!" Rei replied.

"I'll let you touch my breasts!" she called after him, causing everyone else to turn and look at her in shock. Sayuri laughed at Makoto and Nagisa's expressions before slowly standing up and walking toward the locker room. "Sorry, boys. Offer's only available to megane guys. Come see me when your eyesight deteriorates, yeah?"

They both flushed and Sayuri winked at Gou, who seemed amused.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It made no sense. Somebody so unattractive and annoying couldn't possibly become attractive just by putting on a goddamn swimsuit and getting into the water. Rei was frustrated the entire evening as he tried to read up on his swim theories. All he could picture was Sayuri's long legs kicking in and out of the water, and the curve of her breasts as the swimsuit clung to them.

 _It's normal,_ Rei told himself sharply. _You're a teenage boy, you're allowed to fantasize about girls._ Yet why did that girl have to be Sayuri, the annoying loudmouthed pervert that had clung onto him during middle school and never let go? He clenched his fists tightly. There had to be some explanation for this. Some solution to this persistent problem. He had to know.

Rei jogged down to the bookstore just before it became dark outside, and pulled his hood over his head. It wouldn't do for anyone to see him browsing what he was going to browse. He'd just found the right section and was pulling books down from the shelves when he heard a familiar tinkling voice.

"Rei-chan! Still reading those swimming books?" Sayuri chirped, walking up to him. Rei flushed deeply and she pulled his hood down from his head. Was there any way of escape? He hurriedly clutched the books to his chest.

"Sayuri-chan. What are you doing here? I didn't know you could read."

"Very funny, Rei," Sayuri replied with a laugh. "I know you're still sore about that time I got more marks than you in Science. So, what are you reading? Didn't Gou tell you to lay off the theory for a while?" Sayuri reached out and grabbed the two books in his arms, turning them to see their titles. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "100 Theories on Love? Attraction: Broken Down to Chemicals?"

Rei pulled his hood over his head, wanting to melt into the ground. Why did she of all people have to catch him here? It was her fault that he was here in the first place! Sayuri simply watched him for a moment before handing the books back.

"Ne, Rei-chan. Normal guys watch porn."

Rei flushed. "That's not-"

"But this is a family friendly place, so you'd have more luck going to that store down the road. A lot of guys from our school go there, you just need to-"

"I don't need you to tell me where to get porn," Rei hissed, quickly putting the books back on the shelf. He glanced around, hoping none of the other customers could hear their conversation. This was a miserable failure. He just wanted to get out of here. "I'm leaving-"

"Okay, fine, no porn," Sayuri replied with a giggle, latching onto his arm and pulling him back. She wrapped both her arms around his and Rei could feel her chest pressing lightly into his bicep as she clung to him. "So, who's this girl that has you reading up on _theories on love_? Is it someone from school?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Rei snapped.

"Maybe," Sayuri admitted. "After all, you're my favorite megane guy. I'd have to looking for someone else if I lost you, and there aren't many in our school. Unless your girl doesn't mind sharing…"

"Stop it," Rei muttered, flushing. Was that really her breast that he could feel against his arm? It seemed soft but…he didn't dare look down to check. He kept his gaze fixed firmly on the exit. "Let me go, Sayuri."

Sayuri sighed, finally releasing his arm. "Fine. You're no fun, Rei-chan. I was just teasing you. I'm not an idiot you know, I could see you ogling me during swim practice today." She leaned closer with a smile. "Did that speedo start feeling a little tight?"

Rei turned and glared at her, before pulling up his hood and running out of the bookstore.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Mentions of very adult topics. But I mean, it's M-rated so… you asked for it.**

C **hapter 3**

"This is so boring," Sayuri whined as she sat on the floor of the sports store, while the boys looked at different swimming costumes. She'd admired Rei's tight-fitting trunks for a while, but even that got boring towards the end. She glanced up and noticed that Gou seemed equally bored. "Ne, Kou-chan. Let's go look at bikinis."

Gou turned to look at Sayuri in surprise. "I don't swim."

"You don't need to swim to wear a bikini," Sayuri replied simply, grabbing her friend and pulling her towards' the women's section. It was a lot more colorful than the men's, and Sayuri instantly latched onto a pretty pink two piece with a red bow. "This would look great on you! It would match your hair."

Gou hesitated, taking the bikini and holding it up. "I don't know. It's really small. Besides, you normally wear a one-piece, don't you? Do you even wear stuff like this?"

"I don't," Sayuri muttered with a sigh. She thought about the way Rei stared at her whenever she wore a swimsuit. Yet, no matter what, that boring black one-piece wasn't quite enough to push him into doing anything. "I thought maybe something like this would inspire Rei-chan to make a move on me. But I don't know. I've given him so many hints, but that brain of his sees nothing but formulae. He'd get more turned on if I told him the elemental composition of my body than he would at the sight of me in a bikini."

Gou smiled. "You really love him, don't you, Sayuri-chan? It's not just the megane guy thing. You love _Rei."_

Sayuri turned, and for the first time, Gou saw her look a little embarrassed. She hesitated and rubbed her neck. Nobody had ever really asked her that before. "I mean… I guess. What does it mean to love someone, really?" Sayuri mused. "I think he's gorgeous. I like that he's so smart and focused and dedicates himself completely to whatever he wants to do. And even though he seems disinterested and anti-social, he really cares about people. He's really sensitive and just a tiny bit vain on the surface, though he's more insecure on the inside."

Gou smiled. "From the way that sounds, you do _like_ him, at least. Would you be upset if he started dating someone else or something like that?"

"Absolutely," Sayuri replied with a nod. She smiled to herself slightly. "I guess I do like him. What's the use, though? He either doesn't like me, or if he does, he's too shy to do anything about it. Urghhh. I love how cute he is when he's embarrassed, but sometimes I wish he was a little more aggressive, you know?"

"Aggressive how?" Gou asked, putting the bikini back on the rack and picking up another one.

"Aggressive like; you know. Pull me into an empty locker room and have his way with me. Probably trap me against the wall, and tell me I belong to him. A confident and aggressive Rei would have me weak at the knees for sure," Sayuri said with a laugh, noticing how Gou seemed a little surprised. "Gomen. I've been told I don't know when to stop talking."

Gou laughed. "It's okay. Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Hey. Just because I've never had sex doesn't mean I can't dream about it," Sayuri replied simply. Her hands landed on a dark green two-piece; it was simple and plain, but when Sayuri held it up to her body, it matched the color of her eyes. Gou smiled.

"That one would look good on you, Sayuri-chan!"

"Really?" Sayuri asked. She pulled it off the hanger and blushed suddenly at how tiny the flimsy little pieces of cloth seemed. Despite her big talk, she'd never worn anything this revealing. But the color _was_ really pretty. She fingered the cloth again, before she heard someone call out. Gou and Sayuri saw Makoto waving to them from a little distance away.

"I guess they're done," Gou said, glancing at the two-piece in Sayuri's hands. "Are you going to buy it?"

Sayuri frowned, glancing at the price tag. It was on sale, and wasn't particularly expensive. Should she buy it? She checked the size tags too and then smiled. "Yeah, okay. I'll buy it. Let's go."

They joined the boys at the check-out counter. Haru had bought another swimsuit that looked exactly the same, while Makoto and Nagisa were holding new swimwear as well. Sayuri grinned and joined them in line, smiling as she complimented Nagisa's colorful trunks.

"Are you buying something, Sayuri-chan?' he asked, gesturing towards the bikini she had been trying to hide. Sayuri sighed and nodded, opening her fists to reveal it. Makoto and Rei leaned over to look at it too, Rei's face turning red instantly.

"It's a nice color," Makoto said with a smile.

"It's tiny," Rei grumbled, looking annoyed. "Why would you buy something that small anyway? I thought you wore one-pieces because they were more comfortable. You can't go for competitive swimming in something like _that._ "

Sayuri grinned, nudging Rei's arm. "Don't worry, Rei-chan. I won't wear it to prefecturals. I just wanted to try something new." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "If you want, I'll only wear it when we're alone together, _Rei_."

Rei flushed and looked away from her. "Wear it wherever you want, I don't care."

"You'll never change," Sayuri muttered with a sigh, moving forward to the counter and pulling out her wallet to pay for the two-piece. Hopefully she'd get an occasion to wear it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rei stared as Nagisa entered his bedroom, carrying something in a rather suspicious-looking black plastic cover. He opened the door for his friend and then sat down quietly, wondering why he'd come over uninvited so soon after they'd gone shopping for swimsuits.

"Is everything okay, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked hesitantly.

Nagisa grinned. "Of course it is! Don't worry, I have everything planned out. Remember what I told you I overheard Gou-chan and Sayuri-chan talking about at the sports store?"

"Overheard?" Rei grumbled. "You were eavesdropping on them, Nagisa. You shouldn't have been listening to their conversation anyway." He sighed and leaned back against his bed. He hadn't been able to get it out of his mind, though. Did Sayuri _really_ like him? He'd always thought her flirting was a joke, and her being playful but if she actually had feelings for him… He flushed red at the thought. He shouldn't be happy about that. Sayuri liking him shouldn't make him happy. But somehow, it did.

"So, I brought you these," Nagisa replied, pulling out a handful of magazines. Rei's eyes widened as he saw the pictures of half-naked girls on the covers and balked. "Did you just come over here to bring me _porn_? Nagisa, get out! I have my own porn!"

"Really?" Nagisa asked in surprise. "Anyway, these are different. I asked my cousin and he gave them to me. They all feature aggressive guys. Just like Sayuri-chan wanted. Maybe it'll give you some ideas on how to seduce her!"

Rei glared at him. "I don't want to seduce her! What gave you that idea?"

"Rei-chan, come on! It would be so nice if you and Sayuri-chan got together! You'd be the first one of us to get a girlfriend! Well, actually… Mako-chan said there was this girl who confessed to him last year and they went on one date, but it's okay! That doesn't count!"

Rei groaned. "Nagisa, this is crazy. I never even said I liked Sayuri-chan, you _cannot_ just bring over porn and try to claim that you're helping with my love life!"

Nagisa rolled his eyes. "Hai, hai. I figured you'd be embarrassed about it. Anyway, I'll leave you to browse these on your own. I'll see you at practice tomorrow, Rei-chan, hopefully we'll get you to swim!"

Rei acknowledged Nagisa with a light grunt and didn't move until he heard the door close behind the blonde haired boy. He closed his eyes, letting the embarrassment wash over him. Why did Nagisa think that he needed to seduce Sayuri anyway? He didn't _like_ Sayuri. She wasn't beautiful. Except when she put on a swimsuit and kicked her long legs in the water, and then she was.

Besides, did she really like him? From what Nagisa said, it sounded like she did. Rei groaned. If Sayuri liked him, why hadn't she confessed yet? Was she hoping that _he_ would make the first move? Sayuri didn't seem like the type to wait for others. But she'd been flirting with him since forever, a confession would be weird now. How would he know if she was serious about liking him?

Rei sat up and spotted the porn that Nagisa had so kindly left on the table. He sighed, opening the pages and grimacing as he flipped through the obscene images. This wasn't just aggressiveness; it was practically rape, and violent at that too. He flinched and shoved the magazines back in the cover.

 _What kind of a perverted mind are you hiding under that blonde hair, Nagisa?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You look stressed," Sayuri pointed out bluntly, as she caught up to Rei just outside the swimming pool area. He seemed tired and there were bags under his eyes, hidden by the red frames. "Haven't you been sleeping? Is it because you haven't been able to swim yet?"

 _No, it's because of you,_ Rei wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut and shook his head simply, as though he didn't know what she was talking about. Sayuri blinked up at him, her green eyes conflicted. She was unsure whether to make a joke about his not sleeping, or to be more serious. As they reached the locker room, she finally shook her head and sighed. "Get more sleep, Rei-chan. Tired and depressed isn't a good look on you. Maybe your new swimsuit will work, eh?"

"Of course it will," Rei muttered, as he went to change.

Sayuri wasn't particularly surprised when the new swimming gear didn't help Rei learn to swim. She sat on the edge of the pool, watching with mild amusement as Rei failed again. Once they'd given up, Sayuri went over and stood near him, leaning down so he could hear her. "Ne, Rei-chan. I forgot my goggles. Don't you usually carry an extra pair?"

Rei nodded, wiping the water off his face. "Hai. They're in my bag. It's in the locker room, you know what it looks like." Sayuri nodded and headed back to the locker room.

Rei sat on the edge of the pool, disappointed that his brilliant plan with the swimsuits hadn't worked. Would he _ever_ manage to swim, or was he just wasting his time? He sighed, glancing after Sayuri as she slipped into the locker room. And what was he supposed to do about her? Did Sayuri _really_ like him? What would he do if she confessed? After all, she wasn't a bad person. While Sayuri's teasing could be annoying, she never crossed the line with them or hurt people's feelings. She was actually sensitive to things like that, not to mention she looked gorgeous in a swimsuit. No matter how irritated he acted around her, he was fond of Sayuri. _I would probably say yes,_ Rei realized suddenly. _But does that mean I like her_?

"Where did Sayuri go?" Gou asked, looking around. "She hasn't started her laps for the day, I was going to keep time."

'She went to get an extra pair of goggles from my bag," Rei told her, kicking his feet in the water until he suddenly froze. His bag. His _bag, w_ hich also contained the porn that Nagisa had given him last night and that he'd planned to return to his friend once he caught him alone! Gou watched in surprise as Rei stumbled out of the pool and ran to the locker room, his wet feet slipping around almost dangerously in his desperation. He whizzed past her, hurrying into the dark locker room.

It was too late. Sayuri was standing over Rei's bag, the goggles dangling from one finger while the other hand flipped through the magazine. She turned when he entered and he noticed that her eyes were wide. "Wow," she muttered. "Ano… I didn't know you were into stuff like this, Rei."

Rei flushed red. "They're not mine!" he yelled.

"Of course not," Sayuri muttered, quietly slipping the books back into the bag. She gave him an odd look and Rei's heart dropped into his stomach when she quietly walked past him. "Anyway, I have to practice. Good luck."

S _he thinks I'm a freak,_ Rei realized in horror, his hands reaching up to clutch at his face. What was he going to do? Sayuri was probably afraid to even talk to him now, thinking that he was some sort of perverted freak who was into violent rape! Why didn't she just make fun of him so he could yell at her and get it over with? Why did she have to act uncomfortable?

How could anything make _Sayuri_ uncomfortable, anyway?

 _Who am I kidding? Those magazines were about extreme violent rape fantasies,_ Rei remembered the graphic images. He sank down onto the floor, wondering how he was ever going to look Sayuri in the eye again. _My life is over._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **A/N - Thanks so much for your encouraging review, Nyoko Nightray! I'm glad you like Sayuri's character, she's actually very difficult to write!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rei was shocked when Sayuri caught up to him during lunch the next day and acted completely normal. She smiled and patted him lightly on the back. "So, handsome. I hear you managed a butterfly stroke after practice yesterday. Congratulations. Now we can get to the hardcore training, huh?"

"Yeah," Rei muttered, his face still red. He couldn't think about anything except for those magazines Sayuri had seen. Should he bring it up? Was it better to leave it? But he couldn't just ignore the elephant in the room, not to mention that he _had_ to convince her those magazines weren't really his. But how? Sayuri would never believe that _Nagisa_ had bought them, the kid looked about 10 years old. Rei forced himself to look Sayuri in the eye. "Sayuri-chan. About-about those magazines yesterday…" he began, and then realized he didn't know what to say next.

Sayuri's eyes widened a little but she shook her head quickly. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. To each their own."

"You weren't creeped out by them? They were pretty extreme," Rei muttered. "But I wasn't kidding when I said they weren't mine. I know it sounds hard to believe, but-"

"Look, Rei-chan, you don't have to explain yourself," Sayuri said firmly. "Everyone has their own fetishes. Look at me. I get weak in the knees at the sight of megane guys and if stuff like that is what gets you going, then…" she sighed and frowned. "To be honest, it's a little weird, but I know that you would _never_ do something like that to a girl in real life. That's all that matters. I trust you, and I don't really care what you jerk off to."

Rei stared at her for a moment. "That's…"

"What? Stupid? I know, I should be running from you screaming, right?" Sayuri joked weakly, punching him in the arm. Rei gulped and shook his head.

"No, it's mature of you," he replied quietly. "Thank you for trusting me."

"It's nothing to thank _me f_ or, it's because you're trustworthy," Sayuri replied simply. Her green eyes looked up at him for a long moment before she sighed and blushed a little, reaching a hand out to him. "Give me your bag."

"I'm not carrying them today," Rei muttered.

"I know, just give it to me."

He handed her his bag and she unzipped it, before holding it close to hers. She transferred something from her bag to his; she did it so quickly that Rei barely noticed what it was, but it seemed like a book. She zipped the bag back up and handed it back to him. He took it, confused. "What did you put in there?"

"It's… what I use," Sayuri muttered, rubbing her neck uncomfortably.

"What you use to what?"

"You know," she looked embarrassed "To get off. I saw yours, so it's only fair that you get to see mine, right? Just give it back to me tomorrow, that's one of my favorite ones," she muttered, before grabbing her bag and quickly walking past him, hiding her face. "Bye, Rei-chan."

"Bye," Rei muttered, as he looked down at his bag in shock, his pants feeling a little tight. Did Sayuri just put whatever it was she used to masturbate in his bag? He wasn't sure he could handle it and he hurried to the bathroom to splash cold water on his red face before class.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rei couldn't gather the guts to open his bag and see what Sayuri had put inside until he was safely home and had locked the door behind him. He made sure no one could enter, and then slowly and surely unzipped the pocket of his bag where she'd put… whatever it was.

It was a novel. Small, pinkish in color. It had a title and a picture of a man and woman embracing in front of a sunset. Rei shivered as he slowly picked the book up and opened it, his heartbeat thumping. Why was he so nervous? It was just a book. A stupid romance novel, probably, with cheesy lines.

But it wasn't. It was a book that Sayuri used to… masturbate. When did she do it? At night, under the covers, when everyone else was asleep? Rei couldn't stop the images that popped up in his mind. Did she hold the book with one hand while she used the other to stimulate herself? Did she take all her clothes off or would she just slide her hand inside her panties? Blood rushed through Rei's head and he had to grasp his hair and pull to force himself to stop picturing it.

Once he'd calmed down a little, he picked up the book and opened it to a random page. He didn't have time to start from the beginning; and if this was anything like porn, the beginning would be pointless anyway. Rei braced himself and began to read.

" _I never want to see another man's hands on you again," Jake whispered into her ear. Marianne's breath hitched. He had his arms on both sides of her head, pinning her securely to the wall. He wasn't touching her; and yet, his warmth and musky smell clouded her senses. "Do you hear me, Mary? You are mine. Nobody gets to lay their hands on you except for me."_

" _Do it then," Marianne challenged, her eyes staring up at him defiantly. Her back was pressed hard against the wall. "You can't stop other men from touching me if you're not going to do it yourself."_

 _Jake growled in her ear, pressing his body against hers. "Don't tempt me, woman. Can't you feel how much I want you? You're treading dangerous waters."_

" _Just as I thought. You're a coward. You don't want other men near me, but you won't take me your-"_

 _Jake cut her off by pressing his body to hers again, this time lowering his head to capture hers in a kiss. He tugged at her lips insistently, taking them between him, claiming them as his own. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist as he roughly pulled her to him. Marianna gasped, her eyes filled with lust as she looked up at him. "Do you still think I'm a coward?" he murmured against her lips._

" _Take me, Jake," she whispered, her hands reaching up to grasp his collar as he roughly kissed her neck, hands moving lower down her body. She gasped as his fingers climbed towards the point between her legs and his lips caressed her neck. "If you don't want another man touching me, then make me yours. Make it so that no man would ever be able to satisfy me after you."_

 _Jake chuckled, his lips coming back to cover hers as he gently pressed a finger against her panties. Marianne gasped into his mouth-_

Rei slammed the book shut, quickly putting it back into his bag. That was enough for the day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sayuri closed her books at the bell for lunch rang. She normally went and sat with Rei and Nagisa; they were both in a different classroom but Sayuri was secretly worried. Had she made a mistake by giving Rei the novel yesterday? What if he just laughed at the sort of trashy crap she was into? She took out her lunch box and hesitated, noticing that her classroom was almost empty.

"Sayuri-chan?" the boy sitting in front of her turned around. His name was Hideki; he was a small boy, extremely sweet and often shared his textbook with her because she forgot hers. He was giving her a nervous smile. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, I was going to eat lunch with my friends," Sayuri explained. "Did you need something?"

"I… I wanted to talk to you."

Sayuri blinked and nodded, as Hideki stood up and moved closer to her desk. He was avoiding her gaze, looking down at her lunchbox instead of at her. His cheeks were red and Sayuri began to feel nervous. What was he going to say? "Sayuri-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

Sayuri blinked at him in surprise. "Not really. Why are you asking me this, Hideki-kun?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me," he blurted out finally. He looked up at her, his cheeks flushing red and shifting awkwardly. He looked extremely uncomfortable and nervous. "I-I think I kind of like you, Sayuri-chan."

Sayuri stared at him, blinking silently. Had he just confessed to her? This was nothing like how she'd imagined her first confession to be. _I think I kind of like you?_ She thought skeptically. _Could he be any more unsure of himself?_ Her hands shook as she looked down at the poor boy. He didn't even seem to be able to make eye contact with her. She felt a rush of pity for him. "Gomen'nasai, Hideki-kun. I don't think I can go out with you, I like someone else. I'm really sorry."

"That's okay," Hideki gasped quickly, sounding almost relieved, if anything. He grabbed his lunchbox and hurried out of the class, while Sayuri frowned and sat down. That was the most disappointing confession she'd ever seen. He almost seemed _happy_ when she rejected him. She sighed and shook her head, deciding to eat her lunch alone in the classroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You're an idiot, Rei-chan," Nagisa told him bluntly, as they changed for practice in the locker room. "You didn't listen to me when I told you to make your move. Now look what you've done. You've lost your chance with Sayuri-chan."

Makoto looked at the two first year boys curiously. Nagisa seemed annoyed, while Rei was silent, his face red and fists clenched. "What do you mean? What happened?" Makoto asked.

"Rei-chan didn't make a move on Sayuri-chan when he should have," Nagisa replied. "And now look! Everyone's saying that Hideki-kun confessed to her and that she said yes. Apparently he brought her a bunch of roses and went down on one knee. It's all everyone in our year is gossiping about. Sayuri could have been _Rei's_ girlfriend. He's much better-looking."

Makoto looked at Rei pitifully. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan."

Rei was silent. His hands were trembling and Makoto frowned, worried about the bespectacled boy. He was really taking this very hard. He must have liked Sayuri a lot. Makoto opened his mouth to offer some words of comfort, before they heard Sayuri's tinkling laugh come through the wall, from the girls' locker rooms. Rei stood up suddenly.

"Excuse me," he muttered, before walking out of the boys' locker room and walking straight into the girls'. Sayuri had put her phone on the bench and was unbuttoning her school shirt when she felt someone push her against the wall. She glanced up and saw Rei pinning her to the lockers, looking agitated and frustrated.

"Rei-chan?" Sayuri gasped, trying to push him off. Her fingers shoved at his chest, but Rei didn't move. He kept his arms firmly around her, his face inches away from hers. "Rei, what are you doing? Get off!"

"Did you really say yes to Hideki?" he asked in a low voice.

Sayuri froze, her green eyes turning up to meet his purple ones. He was staring at her, and she felt her breath catch. What was Rei doing? Why was he acting like this? Sayuri wriggled in his grasp, but he only pressed her harder against the wall. She flushed red when she realized she could feel his crotch against her stomach. "N-no," she choked out. "I didn't say yes to Hideki. Why are you asking me that?"

"Because everyone thinks you did."

"Well, I didn't," Sayuri replied angrily. "Will you get off me now? Did you shove me against the wall to try and tell me that you think some stupid rumors are true? Baka! Why would I say yes to someone like Hideki when I like you?"

Rei froze. He stepped back from Sayuri slightly, looking down at her angry green eyes in surprise. The sudden surge of confidence that he'd felt, fueled by jealousy, was gone. He flushed red. "D-did you mean that?"

Sayuri flushed, clutching her unbuttoned shirt and holding it closed to hide her bra. She glared at him. "You really are stupid, Rei-chan. This is the girls' locker room, get out," she muttered, turning away from him to reach into her locked and pull out her goggles. She was about to take her swimsuit out as well, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her suddenly from behind.

Rei had pulled her back into him; Sayuri could feel one strong arm curled around her waist and the other just above her breasts. Rei buried his face in her neck and hair, his rough grip making her gasp. "Rei…"

"I love you," Rei mumbled into her hair. Sayuri gasped, pushing further back against Rei, relaxing into his grasp. "You're annoying and a pervert, but you're _my_ pervert and I don't want you to behave that way with anyone else," he said firmly.

Sayuri closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. "Do you mean that?" she whispered.

"Yes," Rei replied, as he slowly loosened his grip around her. Sayuri turned to face him, her hand going up to cup his cheek. He blushed as her soft hand caressed his face, a teasing smile on her lips. Rei swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I mean it. Don't flirt with anyone else. It makes me furious."

"I always knew you were hiding an aggressive side under there," Sayuri giggled. She couldn't stop smiling at Rei; how he was trying so hard to be confident and aggressive but the color of his cheeks betrayed him. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his jaw. "Can I do _that_ to anyone else?" she whispered.

"No," Rei replied firmly. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "No kissing other guys. You are mine. Nobody gets to lay their hands on you except for me."

Sayuri flushed red, looking down at the ground as she felt a sudden heat rise in her. "That's… that's a line from…"

"I know," Rei replied, pushing her slightly so she was against the wall again. His hand slid down to her skirt and Sayuri gasped as he slowly inched his way up under it. "It drove me crazy. I couldn't stop imagining you masturbating to that. How do you do it? In bed at night? Do you take your panties off?"

Sayuri froze, and all she could feel was Rei's fingers dancing on her thighs. "N-no. I just s-slide my hand inside."

"Like this?" Rei asked, his fingers dancing over the waistband of her panties. Sayuri gasped loudly, feeling the blood rush around her body. Her head fell back against the locker and her eyes fluttered closed. She attempted a small nod as he gently traced over her panties, his other hand coming up to her head to stroke her hair. "Do you like that, Sayuri?" he breathed into her ear, placing a small kiss on her neck.

"Yes," Sayuri whimpered.

Rei felt his pants tighten as Sayuri whimpered again and he slowly pulled his hand out of her skirt, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Sayuri kissed him back, her hands coming up to grasp his collar. "Why did you stop?" she demanded once he pulled away.

"Because we have swim practice," Rei said. He had suddenly remembered the boys waiting in the other locker room, who were probably very suspicious. He looked down at Sayuri, and brushed a strand of hair out of her flushed face, smiling down at her. "We'll continue afterwards, if you still want to."

Sayuri nodded, slumping back against the locker as Rei released her and stepped back. He was about to leave the room when Sayuri called after him teasingly. "Ne, Rei-chan! If Hideki-kun asks me out again, what should I do?"

Rei turned around sharply, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "You tell him your boyfriend wants to have a chat with him first."

Sayuri laughed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	6. Chapter 6

**C** h **apter 6**

Sayuri entered class the next morning, smiling politely at a pair of girls standing near the door. To her surprise, they both gave her stony looks and she felt instantly uncomfortable. There were very few girls, like Gou, who could put up with Sayuri's level of pervertedness, but she was still on decent terms with all of them. As she put her bag on her desk and sat down, she could hear them talking about her.

"I heard that after she said yes to Hideki-kun, she went and had sex with Rei-kun in the pool locker rooms," one girl muttered. "I know she's always flirting with guys, but I never thought she was such a bitch."

"Wow. Poor Hideki-kun," the other girl mused. "Rei-kun is the guy from the other class, right? Megane?"

Before the girl could respond, Rei himself appeared in the doorway of the classroom. The two girls froze, but he didn't appear to have heard anything they said. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled shyly at Sayuri, waving for her to come out of the classroom. Sayuri could feel the cold glares of the two girls as she came out of the classroom and Rei greeted her with a smile in the hallway.

"O hayou," he said, slipping his hand into hers. Sayuri didn't protest, but her hand remained limp in his.

"O hayou," she muttered.

"That's it?" Rei asked, leaning down a little so he was level with her face. "No lewd comment? Nothing to say about how my biceps look particularly fine this morning? No invitation for me to grope your breasts?"

Sayuri looked up at Rei, who seemed worried and forced a smile. She loved how he always complained about her pervertedness, and yet on the day she behaved normally, he didn't like that either. "Gomen, Rei-chan. Your biceps look particularly fine this morning," she teased, before lowering her voice. "And if you can find an empty closet, you're welcome to touch my breasts."

Even though he'd practically been asking for it, Rei blushed. He pushed his glasses up on his nose again and looked down at her. His mad adrenaline and rush of confidence from the previous day was gone, and now he wasn't quite sure how to behave. He smiled a little shyly at her. "So, are we really going to do this? I mean, you being my girlfriend…"

"You're not sure?" Sayuri asked him.

"I am," Rei said quickly. "It's just… yesterday was kind of… you know. Me losing control of my hormones and I sort of went mad with jealousy. Not that I didn't enjoy it! I mean, you're really attractive and I was really turned on, but-"

Sayuri blinked at him, a little worried. "What are you trying to say?"

"Can we do normal stuff too? Like, maybe go on a date? Or maybe you could come over and meet my parents sometime? I told my Mom that I kind of have a girlfriend, and she wants to meet you," Rei admitted shyly. He pushed his glasses up on his nose again. "I know I sound silly right now, but I really care about you and I don't want this relationship to be just locker room sex."

Sayuri giggled. "Wow. When did I go from being the annoying pervert girl to someone that you wanted to introduce to your mother?"

Rei rolled his eyes. "Come on. You wouldn't say anything perverted in front of my mother." He paused suddenly, narrowing his eyes. "Would you? You wouldn't, right? Damn it, you would!"

"I'm not making any promises," Sayuri replied with a cheeky smile. She squeezed his hand back lightly and bit her lip. She thought it was adorable that Rei really wanted to take her on dates and have her meet his family. It suddenly occurred to her how their roles were so inverted and she laughed.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you act like a sweet, romantic _girl_ and I act like a hormone-driven _guy_ ," Sayuri laughed, making Rei flush. She smiled as his eyes narrowed and turned a little darker than usual. "Maybe I should just call you my girlfriend," she teased.

"Do you want me to prove I'm the guy?" Rei asked lowly, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. Sayuri flushed at his closeness and quickly pushed him away. Was he crazy? They were in the middle of a populated corridor in school! Rei laughed at her, giving her hand one last squeeze. "Well, I should get back to class. I'll see you during lunch."

"Okay," Sayuri waved as he left and went back into class, feeling the eyes of her classmates on her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

By lunch, Sayuri was positive that everyone in her class was talking about her and Rei having sex in the pool locker room. She clenched her fists, trying to ignore it. After all, Sayuri had never been one to care much about what other people thought. Yet this constant murmuring around her was getting difficult to bear.

"Hideki-kun," she called loudly, noticing the boy in the seat in front of her attempting to scramble away as soon as the lunch bell rang. He froze, his eyes wide and looking a little afraid. A few of their classmates turned to listen in, interested. "Hideki-kun, did you tell people that I accepted your confession yesterday?"

Hideki flushed deeply. He opened his mouth to stammer something out, but he didn't seem able to form a sentence. Finally, he responded with a miserable, "Hai."

"But I didn't accept your confession," Sayuri replied sharply, aware that people were listening. "I told you nicely that I liked someone else. Rei-chan, who happens to be my boyfriend. So I'd appreciate it if you'd correct whoever you'd told and tell them you and I aren't dating."

Hideki nodded. "I-I'll do that. Gomen'nasai," he muttered, before grabbing his lunchbox and running out. Sayuri sighed and opened her own bag to get her lunchbox, turning around when she felt someone approaching her. Rei had entered the classroom, and he was waiting for her.

"Sayuri. Everyone's gone up to the roof to eat, come on," he said, taking her hand as she reached him and they both exited the classroom together. Rei looked down at Sayuri, noticing that her lips were pressed into a tight line. She was never this serious. "Is something wrong? You were acting a little weird in the morning as well."

Sayuri glanced up at him and sighed. "Rei-chan, did you tell people that we had sex in the pool locker room yesterday?"

Rei's eyes widened. "What? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Everyone in my class is talking about it. If neither of us told anyone that, and nobody walked in on us while we were messing around…"

Rei frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose as they climbed the stairs to the roof. Why would someone think that he and Sayuri had sex in the pool locker room? Unless someone had seen them… he narrowed his eyes as soon as they reached the roof and saw the other swim club members already sitting with their lunches. "Nagisa!" he called sharply.

Nagisa flinched. "Hai, Rei-chan?"

"Have you been spreading things about me and Sayuri?"

Nagisa flushed red, while Makoto stared curiously at their entwined hands. Sayuri was startled when Nagisa got to his feet and bowed in front of them, looking extremely ashamed. "Gomen'nasai, Rei-chan, gomen'nasai Sayuri-chan! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"It was you?" Sayuri demanded. She frowned at him angrily. "Nagisa, it's a terrible thing to betray a friends' trust like that, you can't go around telling people about things Rei-chan and I do! Especially things we _didn't_ do! Did Rei tell you?" she frowned and glared at Rei. "Why would you tell him we had sex? We didn't have sex!"

Makoto stared at the three first years, looking positively scandalized while Haru calmly picked at his mackerel.

Rei flushed red. "I didn't tell Nagisa anything! The problem is that the walls between the girls and boys locker room are really thin, you can hear people talking. He must have heard…" he turned and glared at Nagisa. "Baka! No matter what you heard, I was barely in there for 5 minutes! Did you really think we could have sex in five minutes?"

Nagisa pouted, a little indignant. "Rei-chan, how am _I_ supposed to know how long it takes you to-"

"Baka! Shut up!"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Nagisa pleaded, looking upset. "I was only telling Gou-chan what I thought happened. But there were a bunch of people around, and I guess somebody overheard us."

Sayuri sighed, sitting down and crossing her legs. She gave Nagisa a weak smile. There was no point getting mad at him, Nagisa was Nagisa. "Its okay, Nagisa-chan. Please be careful next time."

"Sorry," Nagisa mumbled again, sitting down with his own lunch. He grinned as Rei sat down as well, and the mischievous smile was back on his face. He nudged Rei playfully. Rei turned and frowned at him.

"Baka, what are you nudging me for?" Rei demanded.

"Rei-chan has a girlfriend!" Nagisa sang happily.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	7. Chapter 7

**C** h **apter 7**

"No! No more mackerel! I'm _sick and tired_ of eating that fish every time we come over, you sit your ass down while I make something a little more edible!"

Rei flinched as he heard the yelling coming from Haru's kitchen. Nagisa looked mildly amused, but Makoto was worried about the loud noises. Were they both all right? He got to his feet to check on them, but Rei gestured for him to sit back down. "Her bark is worse than her bite," he promised. As the prefectural tournament neared, Sayuri's sweet and flirtatious side had been giving in to a more stress-induced temper. Rei had learned to stay out of her fire zone.

"She's just stressed out," Gou assured them, with a sigh. "Her times have been getting slower lately and Sayuri-chan seems to buckle a bit under pressure. I think she'll be fine."

Rei folded his legs, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Sayuri's never really been under pressure before. She normally doesn't care about things like academics or competitive sports. I think this is the first time she's really wanted to do well at something; and there's a lot of competition at the women's 200 m freestyle."

Gou beamed. "Rei-kun, you're so observant! Sayuri-chan is so lucky to have someone who cares about her as much as you do!"

Rei flushed, wondering if he was deserving of that praise. He certainly cared about Sayuri, but he was under a lot of pressure of his own, and hadn't been doing much to alleviate hers. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as Haru re-entered the room. His blue eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Kick Sayuri-chan out of the club," he said bluntly, looking at Makoto.

Makoto laughed hesitantly. "Haru-chan, we can't just kick her out of the _club_ -"

"Why not?"

"Because she's a good swimmer and she's Rei-chan's girlfriend," Makoto replied patiently. "Besides, we want this club to get as big as it can, and we won't get there if we kick out perfectly good people."

Haru glared. "Fine. Keep her out of my house then. I'm going to take a bath." He stood up and left, causing Rei to sigh and push his glasses up his nose. Haru and Sayuri had been clashing quite often of late, mainly because she kept trying to force him to change his unhealthy lifestyle and because Haru didn't like change. Rei got to his feet too, quietly going to the kitchen where Sayuri was making rice balls.

"You made Haruka-senpai mad," Rei told her with a sigh, putting his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. Sayuri made a purring noise and curled back against him, while her hands worked on making the balls of rice. "He's gone off to take a bath."

"Good for him," Sayuri grumbled, setting another rice ball down on the tray. She glanced at the stove. "Can you stir the curry?"

Rei nodded, taking the spatula and stirring the curry gently. He leaned closer to it and took a sniff. It smelled fine, but he could distinctly tell… "Is that mackerel?" he asked, pointing at the fish chunks. "I thought you were tired of mackerel?"

"I am. I was going to make something else, but guess what?" she moved over to Haru's fridge and yanked open the door, revealing nothing but rows and rows of mackerel. "He doesn't have anything else in the house. Baka! How he maintains those muscles with such a terrible diet…"

Rei shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He stirred the curry again and watched as Sayuri continued to make rice balls with a renewed vigor. He was a little relieved when she finished and handed him the tray to take out to the others. Rei hurried into the room as Sayuri followed him, carrying the mackerel curry, and handing it out to everyone.

"Wow! Sayuri-chan, this is great! I didn't know you could cook!" Nagisa cooed happily, stuffing rice into his mouth. "Rei-chan is so lucky, he's going to have a wife that cooks so well!"

Rei frowned at his friend. "Shut up, Nagisa."

Sayuri smiled, a bit of her temper drifting away as she sat cross-legged next to Rei and bumped her shoulder against his lightly. "Don't worry, darling, I'll cook you whatever you want," she promised, kissing him quickly. Rei's cheeks flushed red.

"Don't do that in public," he muttered.

Sayuri laughed. "It's not public, it's just Haru-senpai's house. I'm sure he doesn't care, he's in the bath anyway. Idiot probably jerks off to the water too," she muttered, before pausing, her chopsticks half-way up to her mouth. "Really, though. I wonder if he even has porn."

Makoto flushed when Sayuri turned and looked straight at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're his best friend," she replied simply.

"I-I really don't know," Makoto choked out, before putting more food in his mouth. "This is really good, Sayuri-chan, can you teach me the recipe sometime? My siblings would love it."

"Hai, hai," Sayuri muttered. "Go ahead, change the topic. Sure, I'll give you the recipe."

They finished eating, and it wasn't long before everyone decided to go their own way, with a promise to turn up early the next morning for swim practice. There were only a few days left until the tournament, and Gou was making them practice as much as possible. Sayuri was quiet as Rei walked her home, their hands entwined. She glanced up at him when they reached her gate.

"It's still early," she said, smiling lightly at him. "Do you mind coming up for a few minutes? I want to show you something."

Rei hesitated. What did she want to show him? The last time Sayuri said something like that, she'd shown him a piece of lingerie that she'd bought; a black negligee that made Rei blush even when she was just holding it up to her body and twirling around. Had she put it on, he probably would have had a heart attack. "Sure," he muttered, watching as she unlocked the front door. "Isn't anybody home?"

"Both my parents work late on Wednesdays," she explained, letting him in before closing the door behind them. She winked at him lightly. "I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything, you're perfectly safe, darling."

Rei rolled his eyes, following Sayuri as she led him up to her room. It was large and slightly girly; the walls were painted a light shade of purple and she had colorful pillows strewn across the bed in different shapes and sizes. "Gomen. It's a bit of a mess," Sayuri muttered, pushing aside some books on a desk. She fumbled around with a number of belongings before finally extracting a small photo frame.

Rei took it, noticing that there were about twelve girls in the picture, standing in two rows and smiling at the camera. He spotted Sayuri's tangle of brown hair immediately, at the bottom row and smiled. "This was you in middle school."

Sayuri shook her head. "Close. Last year of elementary, actually. You didn't know me then."

"Oh. What is this, is it a choir group? I didn't know you could sing."

"Not very well," Sayuri laughed. "But my mother made me join the choir anyway. I wasn't a great singer, but I really loved the people there. We became really close, and we had an amazing teacher. There was a competition at the end of the year. We practiced day and night for it. Everyone was so sure we would win."

Rei looked up at Sayuri, noticing how her green eyes were shining. "Did you?"

"No. We placed fourth," she replied simply. "It was the worst feeling of my life. I'd never wanted something so badly, or felt so disappointed. After we lost the competition, things turned sour. A lot of the girls started fighting and blaming each other. After we left elementary school, none of us kept in touch."

"I'm sorry," Rei muttered, handing her back the photo. Sayuri smiled sadly and put it back on her table.

"After that, I stopped caring. I never tried to join a choir; that's why I took up track in middle school, which was where you and I met," she reminded him. Rei nodded. Despite being a member of the track team, Sayuri had never practiced hard. She didn't win races, nor did she seem to care. He'd always thought she was a slacker, but… "After the choir, I started feeling like there was no point in putting in so much effort into something, only to be met by disappointment. I figured that if I didn't care, I couldn't be upset when I lost."

Rei looked up at her, surprised. "I didn't know that about you," he said quietly.

Sayuri sighed. "The reason I'm telling you this is because I haven't wanted to win at anything since the choir disaster. Until now. I want us to do well at prefecturals. Not just _me._ I don't care if I lose my race, as long as the swim club does well as a whole. And I'm scared, because I know I'm probably setting myself up for disappointment again."

"That's not true," Rei replied sharply. "So what if we don't do well at prefecturals? We'll try again for the next competition. We're not going to bicker and split up like your choir group, Sayuri. We'll help each other improve."

Sayuri smiled at him, moving closer and resting her head on his shoulder as Rei put his arms around her. "I know. I'm sorry, I'm just being silly. I joined the swim club on some stupid whim, I didn't expect to get so emotionally involved in its success."

Rei kissed the top of her head gently, pressing his cheek to her hair. Sayuri sighed and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the scent of his cologne and the faint hint of chlorine from their practice earlier. "Don't worry. We're going to do great. I'll make sure of it," Rei promised.

Sayuri smiled up at him. "I trust you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sayuri smiled when the group of girls gathered around her, all chattering away and fawning over her. She'd never cared much about popularity, but since the prefecturals had ended, she'd been rather enjoying the attention her fellow classmates showered on her. Sayuri leaned against her desk casually, arms folded across her chest.

"I heard you placed second in the women's freestyle, Sayuri-chan!" one girl said happily. "Is it true that you missed first place by a fraction of a second? What tough luck, it's so unfair! But you can do it next time, right?"

Sayuri grinned and shrugged casually. "Well, I hope so. I'll practice as much as I can."

"Such a hard worker! And aren't you dating Rei-kun from the other class? I heard he was part of the medley relay team which got into the finals!"

"Rei-kun is so _cool_!" another girl insisted, sounding jealous. "He's so handsome and he seems really intelligent too! You're so lucky to be dating him, Sayuri-chan, I wish I had a boyfriend like that!"

Sayuri beamed. She'd never thought that she would become so popular just for being Rei's girlfriend, but it was happening. Everyone fawned over how lucky Sayuri was to have bagged a catch like him, and how swimmers always had such gorgeous bodies and biceps. A few of the girls even began arguing over which of the boys in the swim club was the hottest.

"I think Haruka-senpai is the handsomest!" one girl declared. "He's so quiet and mysterious, and he's passionate about swimming too! Sayuri-chan knows him, right? Ne, Sayuri-chan! Is Haruka-senpai really as cool as he looks?"

Sayuri grinned. "Oh, you mean Haru?" she asked lightly, as all the girls gasped over how casually she addressed him and that they must be really close. "Oh, he's nothing special, not as mysterious as you'd think. Besides," she added, lowering her voice. "He takes unnaturally long baths."

The girls had just begun to wonder what Sayuri meant by that, when she saw Rei standing near the door of the classroom, waving to her. She grinned and excused herself from the girls, grabbing her bag and heading to the door to meet him. Rei was surprised when Sayuri greeted him with a laugh and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that in public?" he grumbled. "Why are you so happy, anyway?"

"I love being your girlfriend!" Sayuri sang happily, grabbing his hand as they both started for the swimming pool together. "Now come on, hurry up! You have to practice hard if you're going to win the relay final!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Finals**

"Doesn't it bother Rei when you check out guys like that?" Gou asked as they sat in the stands, waiting for the final medley relay to start. Sayuri was sitting next to her, bouncing eagerly as she pointed out the swimmers with the best biceps. Despite having been dating Rei all year, she was still the same flirtatious pervert she'd always been.

Sayuri blinked at her red-headed friend and shrugged. "Eh, he gets a little jealous now and then, but it normally just results in hot sex once we're alone," Sayuri explained with a giggle. She noticed her friend blush and smiled. "When are you going to make a move on that Samezuka captain of yours?"

Gou rolled her eyes and flushed. "He's not _my_ captain."

"Oh? So then you're interested in _your c_ aptain, huh?" Sayuri teased. "I'll admit I didn't see that coming, but Makoto has sexy back muscles."

"Sayuri-chan!"

"What? You pick whichever one you like, darling, I'll root for you," Sayuri promised honestly. She sighed as she noticed the swimmers starting to gather near the pool area and frowned. "Hey, shouldn't they be reporting by now? Where's our team?"

Gou shrugged, looking worried and glancing at her watch as well. Sayuri took out her phone, trying Rei's number and then Nagisa's. Neither of them were answering. If they were in the locker rooms, they should have their phones with them, shouldn't they? "Do you think they're all right? Those idiots didn't go get themselves killed, did they?"

Gou frowned. "I don't know. It looks like the tournament's going to start. Where are they?"

Sayuri set on the edge of her seat, biting her nails nervously while waiting for the boys to report. When they finally saw Makoto and the group come out and hurry to their lane, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least they'd made it on time, although they'd almost given everyone a heart attack in the process. "Thank goodness," she muttered, before she heard a voice in her ear.

"Hey there."

Sayuri jumped and squealed, whirling around to see that Rei was sitting in the seat next to her, his purple eyes shining behind his glasses. She stared at him, open-mouthed. "Rei? What are you doing here? Baka, the competition is about to start!" she screamed.

Rei smiled at her sadly. "I'm not swimming."

"You can't abandon them like that!" she cried, turning to look at the team, which was preparing itself for the race. There were four people there. Her eyes widened. "Is that… is that _Rin_?"

Rei nodded, before shushing her quietly. The buzzer beginning the race sounded, and Makoto began his powerful backstroke across the pool. Sayuri sat quietly trying to let the information sink in. Rei had given up his spot on the relay team for Rin. Despite the fact that she'd been seeing how jealous Rei got of Rin at times, and how he often felt left out of the group, he was still willing to do something so selfless. She turned and looked at her boyfriend, who sat on the edge of his seat, hands cupped over his mouth as he cheered for his friends.

 _He's been training for this moment for months and he gave it up to Rin,_ Sayuri thought. At first she was furious, but she couldn't maintain that for long. She smiled softly at Rei, before turning back toward the pool. Nagisa was about to start his lap and she cupped her own hands over her mouth, screaming for him to win.

When they won, everyone erupted in cheers. Rei beamed, slumping back in his seat as the four boys by the pool embraced. He glanced to his left, noticing that Sayuri was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a surprised look. "You're crying?" he demanded. He'd never seen Sayuri cry and he laughed. "Come on, Sayuri, we knew they were going to win."

"I'm not crying because they won," Sayuri sniffled, wiping her tears away with the heel of her hand. She was finding it hard to speak. "I'm crying b-because I'm so p-proud of you!"

"Me? I didn't even swim!"

"Exactly!" Sayuri sobbed, reaching forward to hug him. Rei put his arms around her and held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He didn't understand what was happening, but he held her shaking shoulders tightly. "Baka! You were willing to give up everything you worked hard for to make someone else happy! I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you!"

Rei laughed and rested his chin on her head. "I'd prefer the kiss," he muttered. He pressed his cheek to her hair as he saw the four boys near the poolside. Nagisa seemed to be crying, and the other three were hugging each other tightly, yelling their victory. It was a bittersweet emotion and Rei realized that Sayuri had noticed the slight jealousy he was feeling.

"You don't regret it, do you?" she asked quietly, pulling her head away and looking up at him. Sayuri knew that Rei wished it was him down there instead of Rin. "Rei, look at me."

Rei turned to her, his purple eyes shining. "No, I don't regret it. I'd do it again."

"Then it's okay," Sayuri replied pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Rei kissed her back, holding her tightly to him. Sayuri pressed one last kiss to his lips before pulling away and cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Also, I don't want to burst your bubble, but you do realize they're going to be disqualified, right?" she added.

Rei shrugged. "Winning was never the point."

"As long as you know," she replied, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's kick Nagisa out of your hotel room tonight and celebrate," Sayuri suggested, giving him a small wink. Rei blushed. "They might get disqualified, but you're still a winner."

Rei flushed. "I'd like that."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What happened to kicking Nagisa out of the hotel room?" Rei asked in confusion, when Sayuri told him that their celebration in the room that night wouldn't be possible. Considering that he hadn't even gotten to swim in the competition like he'd planned, he at least hoped that he would get to spend a night alone with his girlfriend. "I was looking forward to it."

Sayuri sighed. "Your little blonde friend is a stubborn ass," she replied simply. "I asked him to make himself scarce for a while, but he started whining about how he doesn't have a girlfriend and it wasn't fair to rub our relationship in his face. He'd probably get a girlfriend if he was a little _nicer_ , like you."

Rei grinned, putting his arm around Sayuri's waist and pulling her to him gently. "Well, not everyone can be as lucky as me, darling."

"Oh, stop with the cheesy lines," Sayuri groaned, rolling her eyes. "You know, you're much more attractive before you open your mouth? Anyway, Rin overheard us. He said we could take his room, since he was leaving for home early."

Rei frowned. "I don't think so. I don't want Rin to know where and when I have sex with my girlfriend. Besides, I'd rather not feel like I owe him."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "For god's sake, you gave up a tournament you'd been preparing for _months_ for this guy. You and your male ego. Anyway, I figured you'd say something like that, so I prepared plan B. You just need to come to this place," she handed him a slip of paper with something written on it. "In about an hour. Wear your swimsuit."

Rei raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay. If you're sure."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Rei entered the room that Sayuri had told him to come to, he found that it was a private indoor pool area. The lights were dimmed; Sayuri had placed candles all around the pool edge and he could see her silhouette at one end, dipping her toes into the water. Rei blinked in surprise, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"Wow," he muttered.

"Hello darling," Sayuri said lowly, giving him a seductive smile. She licked her lips. Rei blinked at her; she was wearing the green two-piece which, even in the dim candle-light, was unbelievably revealing. As she slowly stood up and walked towards him with her long legs, he felt the blood rush to his groin. "Surprised?" Sayuri whispered as she reached him, trailing a finger down his bare chest.

"Is this place private?" Rei choked out.

"It is. Most of the people who stay in this hotel are swimmers preparing for competitions, so they have private pools that they rent out for practice. The competition is over now; so I got this one for pretty cheap. But enough of that," Sayuri trailed her hand down his arm before grasping his hand and pulling him towards the pool. She pushed him down slightly, making him sit on the edge with his legs dangling in the water.

"You look amazing in that," Rei said, reaching up to touch the green fabric that covered her chest. Sayuri smiled as he gently touched her breast and leaned closer to him.

"It's all for you, darling," she promised, whispering in his ear. "We can do whatever you want. We can go for a swim, or I can give you a backrub… I'm going to pamper my boyfriend tonight. So tell me. What do you want?"

Rei blinked at her, still a little awed. "I don't know."

Sayuri sighed. He was impossible. Here was a girl practically begging him to have sex with her, and he still didn't seem to know what to do. She preferred him in his jealousy-fueled rages; otherwise he was an idiot. Taking a deep breath, she kneeled on the floor beside him.

"Nagisa told me the truth about your magazines," Sayuri explained, with a smile. "I'm glad they weren't yours, but that means I haven't discovered what sort of fetishes you have yet. Tell me what you want. I'll be anything you want tonight."

"Anything I want?" Rei repeated, confused.

Sayuri batted her eyelashes and covered her chest with both hands, pretending to look embarrassed. "Do you want the naïve, shy girl, with her innocent charms? Or maybe you want the confident, seductive temptress who will pull you into her spell? Or," Sayuri paused and leaned close, putting her lips beside his ear. "Should I call you _onii-chan_?"

Rei flushed red and his eyes widened in shock, while Sayuri laughed quietly. How predictable. Still, if that was what made him happy… She smiled at him and turned around, so that he could see the ties of the bikini at the back. "Onii-chan, I can't reach the strings," she said in an innocent voice. "Can you help me undo them?"

Rei's hands trembled as he reached for the small bow that was holding the top of her two-piece together. Her hair was covering it slightly and he muttered to himself while he reached for it. "Remove hair obstructing bow from view. Find loose string and pull slowly with light pressure until bow falls apart. Release strings," he whispered to himself quietly, while pushing her hair aside and tugging at the bow. It came apart and Sayuri turned to look at him in surprise.

"Were you just mumbling instructions to yourself?" she asked, clutching the front of the bikini to her chest.

Rei flushed, his eyes fixed on her cleavage. "Sorry. Do you mind?"

"I guess not," Sayuri muttered, turning to face him as she let the bikini top fall. She _had_ decided that she would let Rei do whatever he wanted tonight. She smiled as she saw him gaping at her breasts. They'd had sex before; the first time was at Rei's house, that weekend his parents went out of town. Yet he still acted shy and hesitant every time. His hand hovered in front of her chest.

"Can I…"

Sayuri nodded, and Rei gently placed his hand on her breast, his fingers tracing it lightly. She shivered at his cool touch, enjoying how it sent a tingling feeling straight through her. She gasped lightly as he squeezed the breast, his other hand coming to cup the other one and gently caressing a nipple. She could barely hear Rei's muttering under his breath. "Stimulate left nipple with fingers. Squeeze gently and release, repeat thrice and switch to other side. Check target's facial response to judge effectiveness," he added, glancing up at Sayuri's face and noticed her biting her lip as he gently caressed her breasts. Her eyes were closed and Rei nodded to himself. "Target's pleasure confirmed. Repeat on both sides once. Squeeze and hold for 3 seconds before proceeding to oral stimulation."

"Oral what?' Sayuri gasped as Rei brought his lips down to her breast. He kissed the skin gently, before grazing his teeth against her nipples. Sayuri bit her lip to hold back a groan and slid her hands into his dark hair. She gripped the back of his head and pulled him closer, so that his face was pressed into her chest. Rei let out a small moan himself, before tilting his head up to look into her eyes.

"Require permission from target to apply more pressure," he breathed out.

"What?" Sayuri gasped. "Baka, don't stop!"

"Permission acquired, marginally increase pressure," Rei mumbled against her chest before his mouth closed around a nipple. His tongue danced against it, and Sayuri whimpered when he released it gently with a pop, glancing up at her again to _check target's facial response._ "Repeat on other side," he added, moving his head to capture her other nipple. Sayuri grasped his hair tighter, tugging on it as the pleasure ran through her body. Her entire body shivered when Rei released the other nipple as well, and gently kissed the skin between her breasts.

"Continue down over ribs and abdominal region until hip-bone," Rei murmured against her skin, placing small ticklish kisses as he traced his way slowly down her ribs and stomach. Sayuri wriggled and gasped while Rei grabbed her waist and held her in place, pushing her slowly back against the ground. When he finally reached the hem of her bikini bottom, he glanced up at her again. "Permission to remove obstructive garment," he whispered.

Sayuri gripped the tiles of the pool area with her hands. "Do it, take it off," she moaned. Rei slowly slid the bottom off her, pressing his fingers gently against the sweet spot between her thighs. Sayuri moaned loudly. Rei sat up, lying beside her and keeping his fingers where they were, while he kissed her lips gently. "Continue stimulation via fingers while masking target's sonorous pleasure noises," Rei muttered, capturing her next moan in a kiss. Sayuri's hands came up around his shoulders. Nails dug into his biceps as she gasped at the pleasure his fingers were giving her.

"Stop," she gasped suddenly, pushing his hand away. Rei pulled his hand away from her and blinked, confused. He was shocked when Sayuri rolled over and pulled his swimming trunks down his legs before pushing him down. "It's your turn," Sayuri whispered, her fingers closing around his already erect member. Rei groaned when she moved her fingers up and down gently. "You like that?" she teased, while Rei nodded mutely.

Sayuri grinned, leaning down beside him so that she could kiss his jaw gently and then whisper in his ear, "Target requests penetration."

Rei closed his eyes briefly, before sitting up and pushing Sayuri back down. She squeaked, as her back gently hit the tiles again. "Usage of protection for safety," he groaned suddenly. Rei scrambled over to where Sayuri had dropped his swim trunks and pulled out a condom. He tore it open and slid it on, before climbing over Sayuri and positioning himself at her entrance. He held himself up by his arms and Sayuri briefly watched his biceps flex. "Confirm request for penetration?" he breathed.

"Confirmed," Sayuri whispered, letting out a loud moan as he slowly entered her. His length pushed through her while he buried his face in her neck, biting at her skin. "Move, please," she murmured, as Rei slowly began to move his hips. "Baka, harder!"

"Increasing acceleration for maximum pleasure," Rei muttered, as he gently began to push in and out of her, Sayuri's hips rising from the floor to meet his. For a moment he stopped speaking, and the only sound that filled the room was both of their gasping. Sayuri let out a loud whimper as she came and Rei followed suit, almost collapsing on top of her, her breasts crushing against his chest.

"That," Sayuri muttered once she could speak and Rei had rolled off her to lie beside her; "was the best sex I have ever had. What the hell was that?"

"It helps me concentrate," Rei muttered sheepishly, sitting up and pushing his glasses up his face. He glanced at the sight of his naked girlfriend lying beside him, catching her breath. "I normally hold back because I thought it would make you uncomfortable."

Sayuri sat up, pulling his face towards hers and kissing him hard on the lips. "You are a compete weirdo," she breathed, letting her head drop against his shoulder. Rei put his arm around her pulled her close, as they curled up together. "But you're _my_ weirdo, and I love you."

Rei smiled, looking down at the small girl curled against him, her messy brown hair fanning across his shoulder. "Beautiful," he muttered quietly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
